


Так вот ты какой, рождественский олень!

by Crying_Angel



Series: Online Realms [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Game, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Christmas, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, MMORPG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания:<br/>1) Подлагивать, лагать - (от англ. lag - отставание, задержка) - потеря (задержка) пакетов по пути от сервера к клиенту игры (или наоборот) либо замедление работы сервера, приводящее к «подвисанию» игры. При этом замедляется точность и время реакции игрока, что является терпимым недостатком при сражении с монстрами (ПВЕ) и критической проблемой при сражении с другими игроками (ПВП) - в ПВП победа зависит от скорости реакции и даже доли секунды могут решить исход сражения.<br/>2) Мир, он же The World - название игровой реальности, в которой играют герои. Разработчики решили не быть оригинальными и назвали созданный игровой мир обычным "The World".<br/>3) Маунт - ездовое животное. Маунты бывают различными по типу, внешнему виду и характеристикам, и добываются совершенно различными способами.<br/>4) ПВП - PvP - Player vs Player, переводится как "Игрок против игрока". Термин появился для того, чтобы можно было различить игру человека против персонажей, управляемых компьютером (PvE) от игры против других игроков (PvP).<br/>5) Ивент - праздничное событие, произошедшее или грядущее в игровом мире, специально подготовленное разработчиками к какому-либо торжеству. Праздничным ивентам свойственны легкие по прохождению квесты, увеличенное количество получаемого опыта и приятные наградные бонусы, которые невозможно достать в любое другое время.<br/>6) Суммон / саммон - от английского summon - 1) свита из мобов, сопровождающая босса и вступающая в бой вместе с ним. 2) призыв игрока в то же место, где находятся другие участники группы (уже практически не употребляется). 3) вызов игроком (саммонером) специального НПС (неигровой персонаж), которым он может управлять. Призванный НПС может помогать персонажу игрока в бою или просто бегать где-то рядом.<br/>7) ХП - hit points - здоровье персонажа, зеленая (на стандартном интерфейсе) полоса жизни, являющаяся головной болью хила.<br/>8) Пати - от англоязычного «party» - группа персонажей в ролевых играх. Когда игроки состоят в пати, игровая система автоматически разделяет получаемый опыт и дроп (выбиваемые из мобов предметы), а так же засчитывает выполнение квестов всем участникам группы.<br/>9) Респ, респаун - перерождение, возрождение мобов и монстров. Может обозначать как время, так и место возрождения. Спауниться (спавниться) — появляться с определенной частотой.</p></blockquote>





	Так вот ты какой, рождественский олень!

День обещал быть морозным и солнечным - ночью высыпал снежок, и теперь весь город и его окрестности серебрились белым покрывалом. Чанмин переступил с ноги на ногу и подпер плечом стену бакалейной лавки, потирая покрасневший на морозе нос. Трио опять запаздывало, а Юнхо, пользуясь моментом и вечным статусом пати-лидера, ушуршал куда-то в сторону аукциона. В принципе, отследить его можно бы без проблем в любую секунду, но карту открывать не хотелось - в центральном городе всегда было столько народу, что перегруженный интерфейс подлагивал даже на прокачанном компе Чанмина. За время отсутствия молодого человека в игре, Мир опять претерпел серьезные изменения и существенно расширил свои границы, так что теперь Чанмин неспеша присматривался к снующим туда-сюда игрокам, сравнивая их внешний вид и умения с тем, что он помнил. Перед тем, как зайти в игру, он, конечно, пробежался по списку корректировок этой версии обновления, но не запомнил и половины написанного, так что адаптироваться приходилось буквально на ходу. Мимо, сотрясая землю, промчалось подобие тираннозавра, на спине которого сидела хрупкая на первый взгляд эльфийка. Чертовы креативщики, под какими галлюциногенами они придумывали новых маунтов? С каких пор вообще в фентези-игре по улицам шляются динозавры, парят дельфины с хвостами как у мартышек, и ездят подобия грузовых автомобилей?! Если первоначально Чанмин не понял причин негативных комментариев на форуме игры, то теперь, увидев размах трагедии самостоятельно, он готов был присоединиться к возмущающимся игрокам - Мир все больше превращался из красивой сказочной фантазии в обычную онлайн-ролевку, нацеленную на вытягивание денег из игроков. Оставалась еще призрачная надежда, что разработчики, почитав отзывы игроков, все же возьмутся за ум и исправят ситуацию, но в это верилось слабо - всегда в первую очередь корпорации такого масштаба заботятся о финансовой стороне дела, и перебрасывать ресурсы с поддержки только-только внедренных обновлений будет слишком нерационально... Чанмин с тоской вздохнул и посмотрел на громадную рождественскую ель, сияющую гирляндами в центре площади. Возле нее вовсю кипела жизнь - бродячие торговцы с сувенирной мелочевкой предлагали свой товар прохожим, уличные артисты и шуты развлекали народ акробатическими номерами, где-то сбоку торговали вафлями и приторный запах карамели добрался даже до Чанмина, заставив пару раз невольно сглотнуть слюну. Самое популярное место встречи парочек и друзей на ближайшие две недели теперь было здесь, в центре площади, под зеленой красавицей, одуряюще пахнущей хвоей.  
\- А вот и мы! - внезапно и без предупреждения откуда-то сбоку вынырнул Джеджун в длинном ярком красном халате и всем своим весом повис на плече Чанмина. - Малыш Минни, мамочка так скучала, так скучала!  
И, пока Чанмин обалдевше хлопал глазами, Дже вытащил из кармана тряпку в тон халата, громко в нее высморкался, вытер лицо и встряхнул. Тряпка волшебным образом превратилась в мятый красный колпак с белым помпоном. Джеджун задумчиво поглядел на него пару секунд, что-то сосредоточенно обмозговал, просиял и нахлобучил новый предмет гардероба на голову. Вопрос про многоцелевое использование головного убора Чанмин благоразумно решил не поднимать и, пока Дже, путаясь в поясе и что-то бубня себе под нос, пытался завязать свой халат, переключился на подошедших Ючона с Джунсу:  
\- Он что, пьян?  
\- Да ты кэп, Минни! - подождите-ка, это что, Ючон сейчас попытался схохмить? Не иначе, как завтра пойдет дождь из фрикаделек! - Он таким уже пришел, а потом еще догнался глинтвейном местного производства - там, под елкой продают, - и мы еле успели его оттащить в сторону, потому что пляски на столах в нашей сегодняшней программе не заявлены.  
\- Хоть на этом спасибо. - Чанмин послал приватный запрос в чат Юнхо, дождался ответного "сейчас буду!" и глянул в сторону Дже, забившего на халат и переключившегося на вещи попроще. Например, на исполнение любимой песни Гакта посреди улицы. Учитывая, что его шатало от каждого дуновения ветра, представление получалось еще то. Прохожие предпочитали жаться к стеночке и обходить буйного игрока стороной. Нападения, конечно, никто из них не боялся - городские территории изначально были установлены разработчиками как зоны, свободные от пвп, но вот от прочих сюрпризов, способных придти в голову упившемуся целителю, никто застрахован не был. Так что Чанмин только вздохнул с облегчением, когда рядом с Джеджуном нарисовался Юнхо и отбуксировал невменяемое тело в сторонку.  
\- А мы, между прочим, на ивент собирались! - Чанмин недовольно потрогал обвитую кожей рукоять своего двуруча. Такие, казалось бы, обыденные действия всегда помогали собраться с мыслями. - Что теперь делать будем?  
\- Redemptiooooon! - финальным аккордом поддержал его Джеджун и мешком осел на тротуар, пьяно хихикая и обнимая Юнхо за ногу.  
\- То же что и планировали. - Ючон выудил из воздуха свою книгу заклинаний и эффектным жестом раскрыл ее левой рукой. - Я тут отзывы почитал. Народ говорит, что мобы по ивенту щелкаются как орешки, да и все остальное выполнить - плевое дело. Правда, меня немного напрягли попытки тонких намеков на толстые обстоятельства этого ивента. Но так как никто ничего толком не пояснил, а список храбро погибших при выполнении до сих пор отсутствует, то, я считаю, можно рискнуть.  
\- Я согласен с Ючоном. - Юнхо отцепил от ноги что-то булькающего Джеджуна и постарался поставить его на ноги. Получалось плохо, но Юнхо всегда отличался завидным упрямством хотя бы в попытках доказать, что он доводит начатое до конца. - К тому же, это праздничный ивент. А праздничные ивенты никогда не были сложными и опасными.  
Чанмин благоразумно решил не напоминать про прошлогодний Хэллоуин, когда разработчики, судя по всему, дружно сошли с ума и активировали в центре всех городов несколько сильнейших супербоссов с суммоном. Знатное тогда веселье вышло. Для разрабов. Наверное, животики надорвали, глядя, как игроки носятся по городам, словно спятившие тараканы.  
В любом случае, оставлять Джеджуна здесь не вариант, друзья так не поступают, да и в игровой жизни каждого из пятерки можно было бы припомнить несколько моментов, о которых они бы предпочли забыть раз и навсегда.  
\- Система позволяет раскидывать опыт и лут по всем сопартийцам по очереди. – Ючон опять сверился с игровой механикой. – Так что, посадим его под каким-нибудь деревом неподалеку и вперед, с песней. Главное, чтобы банки на хп у всех были.  
Ючон широким жестом описал перед собой дугу, рассыпая в воздухе… розовые блестки?.. Судя по озадаченному выражению его лица, такого эффекта прочтения заклинания маг не ожидал, так что Чанмин решил списать происходящее на всеобщее рождественское помешательство. Правда, огромная сияющая розовая арка телепорта, обсыпанная по краям снежинками и веточками омелы, вместо традиционной нейтрально-серой двери, заставила его занервничать. Мир медленно сходил с ума и Чанмин оказался в самом эпицентре надвигающегося звиздеца. Что ж, пожалуй, пришло время прислушаться к мудрому совету и начать получать удовольствие от происходящего, подумал он, шагая в розовый телепортационный дымок…

***

Спустя час обшаривания окрестных лесов, даже старательно накрученный оптимизм стал как-то подозрительно быстро испаряться. Первый шаг – поговорить с ленивым гонцом Санты – они выполнили без проблем. А вот задание по поиску рождественского оленя, кажется, успешно двигалось к провалу. За истекший час их пати кого только не встретила, ребята даже нашли пару кем-то тщательно прикопанных сундуков с монетами («В хозяйстве все пригодится» - практичный Джунсу деловито ссыпал найденное на общий склад). Но вот проклятый олень как в воду канул. Одно хорошо – пока они проверяли каждый куст, Джеджун немного протрезвел и больше не пытался показывать стриптиз, а просто дремал на плече Юнхо.  
\- В квесте четко сказано – «Найдите рождественского оленя, похитившего ценности Санты. Разведка эльфов донесла, что похититель скрывается в лесах у города». И все. Может, кто-то успел до нас? – Ючон закрыл справочную информацию и растворил книгу в воздухе.  
\- В любом случае, респ никто не отменял. Это же ивент на все праздники, а не до первого игрока. – Покачал головой Юнхо. – Мы просто что-то упускаем.  
\- Ага. Только не что-то, а кого-то. – Чанмин, которому давно надоела эта игра в прятки, подгрузил на дополнительный экран страницы форума. – Тут сказано, что олень всего один и респится рандомно, где попало. И, цитирую: «нет смысла подробно осматривать окрестности – он большой и его сложно не заметить». Так что, господа, рассредоточимся и активно обшарим местность. Так оно точно быстрее будет.  
Двадцать минут спустя удача наконец-то им улыбнулась в тот самый момент, когда они добрались до небольшого озерца, затянутого тонкой корочкой льда. На берегу [перебирало копытами что-то](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/9/1/5/1/915181/80157243.jpg), что, при должной фантазии, вполне можно было бы назвать оленем. Дух рождества ему придавал ярко-красный клоунский нос и выкрашенные в тон рога. Над головой непонятного творения креативной фантазии разработчиков узорчатой вязью тянулось гордое " Багровоносый гранкер ".  
\- Начинаю задумываться о полях травы, колосящихся где-то под Сеулом. Никак иначе вот ЭТО оправдать я не могу. – Ючон недоверчивым взглядом проводил существо. - И это несмотря на то, что после пресловутой Золотой Рыбки, как мне казалось, уже ничего в этой игре не сможет меня удивить. Но создатели Мира опять переплюнули сами себя.  
\- То ли еще будет. – Чанмин медленно потянул клинок из ножен. – Учитывая тишину на форумах, что-то мне подсказывает, что веселье еще впереди.  
\- Погоди секунду. - Припомнив упомянутую ранее Рыбку, Ючон небрежным движением кисти в сторону «оленя» стряхнул с пальцев фаербол, который в мгновение ока достиг цели и растекся по морде моба.  
Результат превзошел все ожидания – громко заиграла рождественская музыка, гранкер вскочил на задние лапы, непонятно откуда вытащил красный новогодний колпак, нахлобучил его на голову, сложил передние лапы на груди накрест и повалился на землю, закатив глаза. В ту же секунду из-за деревьев выбежали рождественские эльфы с длинным деревянным ящиком, обитым красно-зеленым сукном, оперативно загрузили в него «оленя» и с громким хлопком исчезли.  
Над озером повисло ошеломленное молчание.  
Через секунду в снегу перед обалдевшими друзьями появился сундучок, украшенный в рождественских тонах. Над сундучком радужно переливалась надпись «Квест по поиску носков Санты выполнен!»  
\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, что в там внутри… - отмер первым Чанмин.  
\- Хуже уже все равно быть не может, - наконец пошевелился Ючон и откинул крышку. – Ну, или может…  
Надпись над сундуком сменилась на «Поздравляем, вы нашли грязные носки Санты!» и в воздух поднялась ни с чем не сравнимая смесь запахов. Друзья почти синхронно зажали носы.  
\- Запах немытых портянок… Теперь я знаю, что значит это выражение… - Юнхо спешно наклонился и захлопнул крышку. – Предлагаю как можно скорее получить награду за выполнение и запить это дело.  
\- Отличное предложение! – Джунсу ожил последним, с его лица медленно сходил зеленый оттенок.  
\- Зато я теперь знаю, почему на форуме такая тишина о процессе выполнения, – говорить с закрытым носом получалось не очень, но Чанмин справлялся. – Я бы тоже молчал о подобном. Да еще и приплатил бы, чтобы посмотреть на других таких счастливчиков.  
Дождавшись, пока Юнхо загрузит на плечо благополучно проспавшего все Джеджуна и подберет сундучок, Ючон открыл телепорт, стараясь не обращать внимания на его веселенькую розовую расцветку. Через несколько мгновений о произошедшем на берегу ничего не напоминало, и только ветер трепал горстку блесток, неторопливо присыпая их снегом.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1) Подлагивать, лагать - (от англ. lag - отставание, задержка) - потеря (задержка) пакетов по пути от сервера к клиенту игры (или наоборот) либо замедление работы сервера, приводящее к «подвисанию» игры. При этом замедляется точность и время реакции игрока, что является терпимым недостатком при сражении с монстрами (ПВЕ) и критической проблемой при сражении с другими игроками (ПВП) - в ПВП победа зависит от скорости реакции и даже доли секунды могут решить исход сражения.  
> 2) Мир, он же The World - название игровой реальности, в которой играют герои. Разработчики решили не быть оригинальными и назвали созданный игровой мир обычным "The World".  
> 3) Маунт - ездовое животное. Маунты бывают различными по типу, внешнему виду и характеристикам, и добываются совершенно различными способами.  
> 4) ПВП - PvP - Player vs Player, переводится как "Игрок против игрока". Термин появился для того, чтобы можно было различить игру человека против персонажей, управляемых компьютером (PvE) от игры против других игроков (PvP).  
> 5) Ивент - праздничное событие, произошедшее или грядущее в игровом мире, специально подготовленное разработчиками к какому-либо торжеству. Праздничным ивентам свойственны легкие по прохождению квесты, увеличенное количество получаемого опыта и приятные наградные бонусы, которые невозможно достать в любое другое время.  
> 6) Суммон / саммон - от английского summon - 1) свита из мобов, сопровождающая босса и вступающая в бой вместе с ним. 2) призыв игрока в то же место, где находятся другие участники группы (уже практически не употребляется). 3) вызов игроком (саммонером) специального НПС (неигровой персонаж), которым он может управлять. Призванный НПС может помогать персонажу игрока в бою или просто бегать где-то рядом.  
> 7) ХП - hit points - здоровье персонажа, зеленая (на стандартном интерфейсе) полоса жизни, являющаяся головной болью хила.  
> 8) Пати - от англоязычного «party» - группа персонажей в ролевых играх. Когда игроки состоят в пати, игровая система автоматически разделяет получаемый опыт и дроп (выбиваемые из мобов предметы), а так же засчитывает выполнение квестов всем участникам группы.  
> 9) Респ, респаун - перерождение, возрождение мобов и монстров. Может обозначать как время, так и место возрождения. Спауниться (спавниться) — появляться с определенной частотой.


End file.
